Cueillez les étoiles du bout des doigts
by romeo'stomboy
Summary: "Je regrette de ne pas avoir su te parler. Mais je ne nous regrette pas. Nous. C'est si doux à penser. Que ce nous existe. Je ne le regrette pas. Jamais." Tragédie sur fond musical. Monologue. Il lui parle. Il essaie de lui parler. Encore un peu. Il aurait du lui dire tout ça plus tôt. Peut-être. Est-ce qu'il se sent coupable ? Un peu. Il lui avait promis les étoiles.


Bonsoir à tous !

Voilà un petit OS écrit dans le train entre Paris et Strasbourg. Plusieurs choses avant la lecture :

C'est une song-fic autour de Instant Crush des Daft Punk. Je vous conseille vivement d'écouter la chanson en boucle en lisant, ça vous plongera dans l'ambiance :)

Ensuite j'ai volontairement laissé les paroles en anglais dans le texte, parce qu'elles ont été écrites en anglais et qu'elles sont belles comme ça. Pour celles et ceux qui ne les comprennent pas je suis disponible pour envoyer une petite traduction, il suffit de demander.

Et enfin, je crois que c'est plutôt triste. Alors si vous avez envie de lire quelque chose de léger et qui donne un sourire naïf, je vous déconseille cette lecture (comme quasiment tous mes autres écrits HAHA)

Une dernière chose. J'ai préféré laisser un résumé peu évocateur afin de vous laisser deviner l'intrigue, les personnages, leurs relations. Voilà. Je ne voulais pas trop en dire.

Bref, c'est la première fois que je fais ça, j'espère que ça vous plaira autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Cueillez les étoiles du bout des doigts<strong>

Sursaut.

Je me réveille. Dans une solitude telle. Il fait déjà si clair. Ça me pique les yeux.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormi. Des années peut-être.

J'ai ce sale goût en bouche. Amertume. Je ne me souviens plus très bien.

J'ai oublié quand je me suis retiré du monde. J'ai oublié ce qu'on s'est dit avant. Tes mots contre les miens.

À moins que je n'ai juste pas envie d'y repenser.

J'ai mal à la tête. Trop de sommeil d'un coup. Mon corps est lourd. Empâté.

C'était quand ? Il y a quelques jours déjà, non ?

Et depuis le grand silence.

Tu es où toi ? Toi aussi tu m'as oublié ?

Ça, ce n'est pas possible. Ça ne se peut pas hein ? Tu peux pas faire ça.

Tu peux pas.

Je n'ai pas envie d'oublier. Pas déjà. Je ne veux pas être celui qu'on oublie. Je ne veux pas.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'essaie de me lever. Mes jambes sont trop faibles de toutes façon.

La capuche est retombée sur mes épaules. Lever mes bras me fait mal. Ils sont engourdis, écrasés sous mon corps pendant si longtemps. Mais je la rabat quand même sur mon front.

Des pas difficiles.

J'ai besoin d'un café.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi des années.

Des jours, des années. C'est presque pareil.

Je réfléchis un peu. À ce que j'aurai dû te dire. Ce jour-là.

Je ne trouve pas vraiment les mots qu'il faut. Même après tout ce sommeil.

Je regrette de ne pas avoir su te parler. Mais je ne nous regrette pas.

Nous.

C'est si doux à penser. Que ce nous existe.

Je ne le regrette pas. Jamais.

J'avais tant besoin de ces moments. Nos moments. Ils m'ont construit. Ils m'ont aidé à vivre.

Je ne serai rien sans toi.

Je ne nous regretterai jamais.

C'est ça. C'est ça que j'aurai dû te dire. Ça me brûle la bouche maintenant. Plus que le café.

Il faut que je te le dise !

Alors je court. Dans l'appartement. Si vide sans toi.

Tu es tout ce que j'ai. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Et je ne regrette pas ça. Non.

Tout ce que je peux prendre je le prendrai. J'ai besoin de toi, bordel !

Je dois te le dire. Vite.

Tu dois savoir. Que je ne te regretterai jamais.

...

_I didn't want to be the one to forget_

_I thought of everything I'd never regret_

_A little time with you is all that I get_

_That's all we need because it's all we can take_

_..._

Il y a beaucoup de choses qui ont changé. Grâce à toi. Ou à cause de toi. C'est dur à savoir.

Et quand j'ouvre la porte, il y a cette odeur de cigarette. Vapeur de tabac.

Avant ça me faisait éternuer. Tu trouvais ça drôle. Tu te moquais de moi quand je frottais mon museau. Je trouvais ça méchant. Et petit à petit, j'y ai vu l'affection.

Maintenant je hume ça comme le plus doux des parfums. Parce que, mêlée à la fumée, il y a ton odeur. Subtile. C'est toi. Partout. C'est ta chambre.

Tu y es partout. Même quand tu n'es pas là.

Tu n'es pas là.

Mais par terre, il est là, lui. Lui qui est l'origine. Notre grand frère. Notre protecteur.

Il ne comprenait pas mais il est resté. Il nous aime quand même. Il est là pour nous. Il le sera toujours j'espère.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, par terre ?

J'ai un de ces pressentiments. Un truc animal qui te tord les tripes.

Je veux partir. Déjà. Fuir. Vite.

Instinct de survie.

Il tourne la tête vers moi. Frisson. Les yeux embués. Les joues rougies. Les lèvres tremblantes.

Il ne pleure jamais. Jamais en face de nous. Il est trop fier pour ça. Un peu comme toi.

Il ne pleure jamais.

Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il se passe. Malgré moi, je fais un pas en arrière. Je voudrais partir. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

Mais je ne peux pas reculer plus. Je n'arrive pas.

Il ouvre sa bouche. Sa putain de bouche !

Il ment. Je suis sûr qu'il ment ! Sa bouche qui embrasse le parquet ment !

C'est sûr. Ce n'est pas possible autrement !

Dis moi que ce n'est pas possible. S'il te plaît.

Il a tort. Dis le moi. Il dit faux. Hein ? S'il te plait.

Tu te souviens de comment tout a commencé ? Cette falaise abrupte qui nous faisait face. On voulait se tenir bien droit là-haut tous les deux. On voulait vaincre la roche et le feu. Se prendre les embruns au visage et avoir le corps secoué par le vent. On voulait voir les océans se déchainer pour nous. On voulait juste être ensemble. Sur la roche. Pour toucher enfin les étoiles.

Je voulais tant être celui qui t'y emmènerai.

Maintenant je comprend. Dans ces mots. Ce qu'il dit. À voix si basse. Ça m'explose les tympans pourtant. Le souffle d'une déflagration.

Je comprend.

Tu y es déjà. Là-haut. Tout en haut. Parmi les étoiles.

Sans moi.

Et ça fait mal comme jamais.

Tu m'avais promis qu'on irait ensemble. À moins que ce ne soit moi. Lequel de nous deux n'a pas tenu sa promesse alors ?

On n'a plus le temps. Plus rien.

Et lui qui me regarde. Effondré. Je n'arrive même pas à bouger. Est-ce que je pleure moi aussi ?

J'essaie de fixer mon regard sur quelque chose d'intangible. Mes pattes tremblent dans ma vision.

On nous a pris notre temps bordel. Ça nous appartenait. Et on nous l'a pris.

On te l'a pris. On t'a arraché ça.

Et moi, c'est lui, par terre, qui m'a tout pris. En quelques mots. Je n'ai plus rien.

Tout est fini.

En quelques mots.

C'est fou.

Je n'y crois pas.

Il faut que je bouge.

...

_One thing I never see the same when your 'round_

_I don't believe in him-his lips on the ground_

_I wanna take you to that place in the « Roche »_

_But no one gives us any time any more_

_..._

Et quand je me retourne, il est là. Avec ce regard vide habituel. Il me semble plus vide encore.

Il sait déjà. Ils savent tous déjà.

Je suis le dernier. Ils n'attendaient que moi.

Il ne fume pas pourtant. Qu'il enlève cette expression béate alors ! Il n'a pas vraiment de raison de se sentir creux, hein ?

Tu ne l'aimes pas bien lui. Tu n'aimes pas grand monde. Mais je crois que lui t'apprécie.

Je crois que tout le monde ici t'apprécie. Beaucoup.

Au point de devenir creux.

Un jour il avait besoin d'aide. Pour son stupide cabot. Celui qui grogne quand je passe près de lui. Instinct de survie parait-il. Il aurait peur que j'empiète sur son territoire.

Je ne pouvais pas m'en occuper. Pourtant j'étais le seul disponible.

Et tu me connais, j'étais prêt à le faire. Malgré la possibilité de me faire bouffer un bras.

Tu avais presque pris ma place. Presque.

Au dernier instant, comme toujours, tu n'étais plus là. Tu es comme ça. Dévoué jusqu'à ce que d'autres obligations te rattrapent.

Ça me fait sourire. Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour chacun d'entre nous.

Si seulement il n'y avait que nous.

Si seulement.

Peut-être que tu.

Ils me dévisagent tous les deux. Moi je vois flou. J'ai dû me mettre debout trop vite. Oui, ça doit être ça. Un de ces vertiges passagers.

Du coup je ne vois que tes yeux. Dans tout ce brouillard. J'ai tes iris bleus en tête. Ça me hante.

Je me souviens d'avoir regardé un album photo un jour. Un vieux truc qui trainait. Y'avait cette image de lui enfant. Son menton levé vers le photographe. Sa maman je crois. Je ne m'en souviens pas bien.

Mais dans ses yeux, on peut nous voir.

On était déjà là. Tous. Vivants dans son âme. Dans ce bleu si mouvant. Et quand je regardais ça, c'est les tiens que je voyais. Je ne pouvait voir qu'eux.

Depuis que j'ai plongé dedans, je ne vois qu'eux. Tout le temps.

Je me noie dans tes yeux.

Je vais m'y étouffer.

Et ils sont tous les deux là autour. À me regarder. À guetter une réaction.

Qu'est ce qu'ils attendent au juste bordel ?

Que je pleure ? Que je hurle ?

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je vois ton visage et c'est tout. Sans lunettes noires. Sans artifices. Le visage que tu n'offre qu'à ceux en qui tu mets toute ta confiance.

Qu'à ceux que tu aimes. C'est ce que j'espère au fond.

Je ne peux pas penser à autre chose.

Ah si. Il y a autre chose.

Il y a ta voix. Ta voix usée par la clope. Et par le reste. Ta voix aussi usée que toi.

Il y a ta voix et les mots que tu as dit. Les derniers. Ceux avant que j'aille dormir.

Je me suis réveillé bien trop vite. Je n'aurai jamais dû sortir de ce lit.

Surtout, j'aurai dû t'écouter. Faire plus attention à toi. J'aurai dû être là pour toi.

Tu me l'avais bien dit. Tu m'avais prévenu.

Pourquoi je ne t'ai pas écouté au juste ?

...

_He ask me once if I'd look in on his dog_

_You made an offer for it, then you ran off_

_I got this picture of us kids in my head_

_And all I hear is the last thing that you said_

_..._

Tu avais des problèmes.

Et moi, je passais mon temps à me plaindre. Je venais te voir en pleurant, faible et triste.

Tu étais là pour moi. À chaque fois.

Je pensais que tu étais fort toi. Je croyais que tu n'avais aucun prédateur. Pas de braconniers. Que tu étais différent de moi. Plus résistant.

Immortel.

Increvable.

J'aimerai y croire encore.

Laisse moi y croire encore.

Je veux oublier tes problèmes.

Laisse moi oublier ça. Je ne veux plus y penser.

...

_« I listened to your problems_

_Now listen to mine »_

_I didn't want to anymore_

_..._

Et ils osent me dire que nous sommes ensembles. C'est ce qu'ils disent, tous les deux. Avec leurs mots qui m'ont l'air lointains.

Je ne suis pas seul. Il paraît.

Lui, avec ses yeux toujours humides et grands, nous a rejoint et il me dit ça. Il dit ça dans mon oreille. Il a déjà posé sa main sur l'arrière de mon crâne. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps mon visage est enfouie dans son cou. Je sens ses doigts qui glissent dans ma fourrure.

J'essaie de me concentrer là dessus.

Je ne suis plus seul.

Et en même temps. Ce vide. Tel.

C'est arrivé aujourd'hui mais ça n'arrivera plus. C'est ça. C'est fini. Il n'y aura jamais pire.

Au moins, le pire est déjà arrivé.

Le pire.

Je ne suis pas seul.

Tu es là. Tu restes là. Dans ma mémoire, dans mes gestes, dans mes mots. Tu fait partie de moi.

Est-ce qu'on pourrait dire que tu étais un ami ?

Tu étais mon ami. Je comptais sur toi si fort. J'avais mis tant de chose en toi, en nous. Je comptais sur toi.

C'est trop dur de parler de toi au passé. Pourtant déjà ça vient tout seul. Ça me met des poignards dans le dos. Je réalise.

Je comptais sur toi.

Je t'aimais. Peut être trop fort.

Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire de tout ça maintenant ? Je le donne à qui cet amour ? Ce trop plein d'amour. J'en fais quoi ?

Personne d'autre que toi n'en est digne. Je ne voulais que toi.

Je ne veux que toi.

Dis-moi que c'est une farce. Je t'en prie. Je veux t'entendre me dire ça. Je voudrais que tu sorte d'une cachette en riant. En te moquant de moi. Je voudrais presque que tu te foutes de ma gueule, que tu me dises que je ne devrai pas autant m'attacher.

Vas y, dis le moi ! Moques toi donc !

Je ne devrai pas autant m'attacher.

Dis le moi que je puisse parler de nouveau. Les mots sont bloqués dans ma gorge. J'ouvre la bouche comme un poisson. Et rien ne sort.

J'ai l'air con.

Mais eux me regardent avec tant d'amour. Malgré ce silence. Je ne trouve même pas les mots pour penser correctement.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire de mon corps. Mes bras me semblent de trop. Ils ne servaient qu'à t'enlacer. Et mes lèvres sont silencieuses. Elles ne pouvaient qu'embrasser ta peau.

Je ne sais pas où aller. Qu'est ce que je dois faire pour survivre à ça ?

Je ne suis pas seul.

Alors sans m'en rendre compte je suis déjà blotti contre lui. Le gosse de notre colloc'. Si souvent considéré immature.

Mais à ce moment il m'a l'air si solide. Si stable. Alors je m'agrippe à lui. Il est soudain presque aussi fort que toi.

Je voudrais ne jamais desserrer cette étreinte. Je voudrais ne jamais quitter cette chaleur.

Et en même temps, ce n'est pas satisfaisant.

Ce n'est pas toi.

C'est confus bordel !

Je m'accroche à lui. Parce que je sais que s'il part, j'aurai un peu moins mal qu'aujourd'hui. Je sais que malgré tout l'amour que je lui donne, ce n'est pas autant que j'ai pu te donner. Je sais qu'il ne me laissera jamais aussi seul que tu le fais ce matin.

Je ne suis même pas sûre d'être le matin.

...

_And we will never be alone again_

_Cause it doesn't happen every day_

_Kinda counted on you being a friend_

_Can I give it up or give it away_

_Now I thought about what I wanna say_

_But I never really know where to go_

_So I chained myself to a friend_

_'__Cause I know it unlocks like a door_

_..._

J'ai dormi combien de temps bordel ? Ça fait combien de jours que tu ?

Je n'arrive même pas à poser la question.

Je ne sais plus rien faire.

J'ai encore besoin d'un peu de sommeil. Ils s'en sont rendus compte avant moi.

Ils me portent déjà dans mon lit.

Un peu plus d'inconscience. Un peu plus d'innocence. D'ignorance.

Je veux oublier un tout petit peu. Juste cette journée.

Et me souvenir du reste. Avant. Toi. Et moi.

Toi et moi.

Ensembles.

Dans ma mémoire.

Dans les étoiles.

...

_And we will never be alone again_

_Cause it doesn't happen every day_

_Kinda counted on you being a friend_

_Can I give it up or give it away_

_Now I thought about what I wanna say_

_But I never really know where to go_

_So I chained myself to a friend_

_'__Cause I know it unlocks like a door_

_..._

_Some more again_

_..._

Le temps passe. Ni trop vite, ni pas assez. Je m'en fous en fait. Des jours et des jours sans toi.

Ce qui compte c'est avant. Peu importe que les heures passent. Tu n'es plus là quoiqu'il arrive.

Alors je me contente de penser à toi.

Ils ne me reconnaissent plus. Ils disent ça. De plus en plus. Quand ils me croisent dans la cuisine. Quand ils viennent me voir jusque dans mes draps.

Ils ont l'air un peu inquiet. Les sourcils souvent froncés. Les yeux cernés. Ils semblent fatigués.

Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Je me fiche de ce qu'ils pensent. J'aimerai qu'ils puissent m'ignorer. J'aimerai qu'ils continuent à vivre sans se soucier de moi. Je ne suis plus important.

J'aimerai savoir si ça t'inquiète toi. T'en penses quoi ?

Ils aimeraient me voir sourire. Mais je ne peux plus.

Alors je m'enferme là où ils ne peuvent pas me voir souffrir.

Je suis là dans cette salle de bain et le type dans le miroir me ressemble un peu. Celui que j'étais avec toi. On se dévisage. Il te ressemble aussi un peu.

Dans la rue les gens se demandaient souvent si nous étions frères.

On se ressemblait. Bien plus qu'en apparence.

On était la même personne. Ensembles.

Des âmes sœurs.

C'est le cas de le dire hein ? Des âmes sœurs, nées du même esprit, faites pour vivre ensemble.

Et maintenant je ne suis qu'une moitié. Une carcasse vide.

Même ma fourrure semble élimée. Je le sens sous la pulpe de mes doigts.

Je ne me reconnais plus moi même.

Tu ne me reconnaîtrai pas non plus. Et c'est ça qui fait le plus mal je crois.

Je ne suis plus le mec de l'été dernier. Celui qui racontait des conneries avec toi. Celui qui riait avec eux. Celui qui savait encore sourire un peu.

Comment j'ai pu oublier ça si vite ?

Comment ton souffle a pu me quitter si vite ?

Je ne suis plus vivant.

J'ai cru que tu vivrai un peu en moi. Avec moi. À travers moi. J'ai cru que je pourrai porter la vie pour nous deux. Grâce aux souvenirs. Précieuse mémoire.

Mais déjà, ça ne me fait plus sourire. T'as emporté ma vie avec la tienne.

Il ne reste que des souvenirs.

On a donné tellement pour les avoir ces souvenirs. On a été persévérant. On s'est accroché si fort à ce rêve.

J'ai cru qu'on n'y arriverait jamais.

Puis j'ai cru que c'était possible. J'y ai vraiment cru, tu sais. Même récemment, j'y croyais encore.

Construire quelque chose tous les deux. Un truc à nous.

On n'a pas eu assez de temps. On a donné tout ce qu'on avait. Mais on n'avait pas assez de temps. Quoiqu'on fasse.

On n'aurait pas pu y arriver.

Et bordel, ça, ça me tue.

Ça se voit sur mon visage dans le miroir. Ce visage si étranger.

On avait donné tant et tout n'est déjà que souvenir.

Alors je donne mon temps et ma vie pour cette mémoire. Il n'y a plus rien d'autre. Ça remplit tout. Les images de toi. En boucle.

Je te donne le temps que tu n'as pas eu.

Mais maintenant je n'en ai plus vraiment moi même.

_..._

_It didn't matter what they wanted to see_

_He thought he saw someone that looked just like me_

_The summer memory that just never dies_

_We worked too long and too hard to give it no time_

_..._

Il frappe derrière la porte. Je me suis enfermé. Ce n'est pas la peine.

Il parle quand même. Je reconnaît sa voix empreinte d'affection et de trémolos tristes. Je peux presque imaginer ses yeux s'agrandirent sous sa casquette.

Assis à même le carrelage, je devine son corps appuyé à la porte. Il aimerait être avec moi. Je le sais.

Il faut que je lui dise quelque chose. Je ne veux pas qu'il porte ma souffrance.

J'essaie de le rassurer un peu. Ils ne doivent pas s'inquiéter. Je ne veux pas être un fardeau. Je ne veux plus être un fardeau. Je ne serai plus un fardeau. Parce que je vais sourire de nouveau. Promis.

Mes mots sonnent faux. Je le sais. Je le sens paniquer un peu derrière la cloison.

C'est si mince ce mur entre nous. Mais ça suffit. Ça suffit à me plonger dans une solitude réconfortante.

Mes mensonges n'arrivent pas à le détendre.

J'aimerai tellement qu'il ne voit pas les cicatrices de mon âmes. Y'a trop de trous béants dans ma poitrine. J'arrive plus à dissimuler ça. Il les voit. Et ça lui fait peur, je le sens.

Ça ferait peur à n'importe qui.

Même à toi. Ça t'aurai fait peur.

Regarde moi ! Je ne suis plus rien qu'une plaie sanguinolente. Je suis cassé. Y'a plus rien qui fonctionne.

Moi, ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. C'est comme ça.

Et lui, qui cogne plus fort sur la porte, il est inutile. Personne ne peut plus rien pour moi.

C'est fini depuis que l'autre a ouvert sa bouche sur le sol de ta chambre. C'est plié depuis ce moment là. Tout est écrit.

Arrête de t'époumoner dans mon esprit. Arrête de mélanger tes mots aux siens. Vous ne pouvez plus rien.

Il essaie d'ouvrir. Il essaie d'entrer. Il voudrait m'aider.

Il ne peut pas. Il pourrait enfoncer la porte que ça ne changerai rien.

Pourquoi ne comprennent-ils pas ça ? Pourquoi ne me laissent-ils pas ?

Je ne veux pas les blesser davantage.

Je veux être tout seul. Tout seul. Pour que personne d'autre ne souffre.

Si jamais il entre, ce corps cassé qu'il verra. Ça le détruirait tu comprends ?

Je sais que tu l'en empêcherai si tu pouvais. Je sais que tu comprend ça. Parce que tu faisais ça toi aussi. Tu ne disais rien, tu taisais tout. Pour nous. Pour moi. Tu nous protégeais.

Tu n'as pas pu nous protéger de ça. Je ne t'en veux pas.

J'essaie juste de les protéger comme tu l'aurai fait.

Je ne veux pas qu'ils chutent. Surtout pas lui.

Il est presque tout ce qu'il me reste. Depuis. Depuis ce matin là.

Mais ce n'est pas assez. Pour sourire encore.

...

_He sees right through me, it's so easy with lies_

_Cracks on the road that I would try and disguise_

_He runs his scissor at the seem in the wall_

_He cannot break it down or else he would fall_

_..._

Il l'a rejoint maintenant. Derrière la porte. De l'autre côté.

Sa voix se mêle maintenant aux plaintes aigus du gamin. C'est ses pleurs qui l'ont alerté. J'imagine.

Sans ça, moi, je reste silencieux. Je n'ai pas peur. Je ne suis pas triste.

Je crois que bientôt je vais te revoir.

Lui derrière la porte me parle d'étoiles. Que nous pourrions effleurer tous ensembles. Que nous pourrions atteindre. Des diamants célestes. Des machins qui brillent si fort qu'ils t'éblouissent.

Je sens dans sa voix qu'il a compris.

Il sait. Depuis ce matin quand il m'a regardé. Il sait comment tout ça va finir.

Ou comment ça va commencer.

Je ne veux pas de ces étoiles. Je veux les nôtres. Je veux notre amour, pas le leur.

Rien ne pourrait remplacer ça. Même pas un simulacre de vie.

Alors allez les prendre ces étoiles ! Allez-y ! Mais sans moi.

Tu me trouves dur ? J'essaie juste de les épargner.

Tu sais que je ne peux plus chanter ? T'as emmené toutes les mélodies du monde avec toi. T'as emmené tout soupçon de vie en moi. Toute envie.

Je ne suis plus rien. Ça ne sert plus tout ça.

Je n'ai plus envie de cueillir la moindre étoile.

Je veux te rejoindre. Là-haut. Sur la roche.

Prenez-les, les étoiles. Je vous les laisse.

Prenez-les. Faites ça pour moi. Cueillez les étoiles du bout des doigts.

Je crois que j'arrive à leur dire ça à travers la porte.

Ils se taisent et ça me soulage. Ils ont l'air de comprendre soudain, qu'ils ne peuvent rien de plus. Ils ont déjà trop donné.

...

_One thousand lonely stars hiding in the cold_

_Take it, I don't wanna sing anymore_

_..._

Tes mots me hantent. J'aurai du savoir. J'aurai du.

Alors la moindre des choses que je peux leur dire c'est que eux, ne peuvent rien. Je ne veux pas les appeler à l'aide. Je ne veux pas d'aide.

J'aurai aimé t'en donner. Je ne t'ai pas écouté.

Tu as appelé pourtant. Malgré ta fierté si mal placée.

Je me sens tellement coupable. Je ne veux pas les laisser ressentir la même chose.

Je ne veux plus me battre avec ce sentiment. Je ne veux plus me laisser tirailler par la douleur de t'avoir laissé seul. Je ne veux plus me sentir égoïste.

Ce n'était pas ma faute hein ? Qu'est-ce que j'aurai pu faire au fond ?

Je ne veux plus y penser. Je voudrais dormir encore un peu.

Tu crois que je pourrais ?

...

_« I listened to your problems_

_No listen to mine »_

_I didn't want to anymore_

_..._

Je ne serais plus seul. Je pourrais être avec toi. Rester près de toi. Ce serait un sentiment si beau.

Serein.

Nous ne serions plus seuls, plus jamais. Tu dois l'être tant là-haut, au bord des étoiles.

Laisse moi te rejoindre. Pour toujours.

Ça n'arrivera plus. Ça n'arrivera qu'un jour. Et nous ne seront plus jamais séparés. Il suffit d'un geste.

D'une seconde.

Un acte pour nous réunir.

Eux ne seront pas seuls. Nous serons là encore un peu. Dans leur mémoire.

Et nous savoir ensembles suffira peut-être à les faire sourire. Je l'espère. J'y crois.

C'est la première fois que je crois à quelque chose depuis des jours.

Je leur souhaite tant de bonheur. Tant de joie.

J'aimerai qu'ils soient heureux tous les trois. Ils me manqueront un peu. Beaucoup.

Tellement.

Mais ce n'est rien.

Est-ce que tu m'attend ? Je l'espère un peu. Je compte sur toi.

Tu n'étais jamais en retard. Tu étais même souvent en avance. Tu m'attendais si souvent. Assis sur mon lit dans la pénombre. J'aimais bien arriver là et te voir. Voir que tu m'attendais. Savoir que tu m'attendais. Que tu pensais à moi.

Je compte sur toi, mon amour. Attends moi, j'arrive.

Je me demande s'il est si simple de rendre sa vie. Abandonner. Ça a l'air si facile. En un mouvement, j'aurai tout laissé tomber. Tout faux-semblant d'existence.

Je ne peux plus me déguiser. Ce n'est même plus crédible. Je préfère leur laisser la vie à eux. Leur laisser la joie. Je ne veux plus être un poids dans leur cœur. Je veux être un soulagement.

Un soulagement.

Il y a toujours le silence derrière la porte. Mais je sais qu'ils sont encore là.

Je cherche un peu quoi leur dire. Un dernier mot. Un adieu amoureux et enflammé. Ils étaient toute ma vie. Toi et eux.

Mais je leur ai déjà tout dit.

Il faut qu'ils aillent attraper les étoiles maintenant.

Moi aussi je vais y aller. Jusqu'en haut de la roche. Et je serais avec toi.

Je ne sais pas comment, je ne sais pas par où. Mais j'y vais. J'arrive. Attends moi encore un tout petit peu.

Je ne savais pas où aller, mais au fond, on a toujours su qu'on irait les chercher ensemble. Ces étoiles. Je comprends enfin. Je crois comprendre.

C'est la seul solution au fond. Pourquoi ça m'inquiète ?

Je vais te rejoindre.

Je sais où aller.

Je me suis enchainé à toi trop fort. Tu me le disais souvent.

Mais ce n'est pas un mal au fond. Puisque j'arrive.

Je ne veux plus jamais être séparé de toi. Plus jamais.

Tu es bien plus qu'un ami tu comprend ? Je me suis agrippé à toi trop fort pour me décrocher comme ça. Il faut plus pour me faire lâcher prise, tu sais.

Attends moi. J'arrive.

...

_And we will never be alone again_

_Cause it doesn't happen every day_

_Kinda counted on you being a friend_

_Can I give it up or give it away_

_Now I thought about what I wanna say_

_But I never really know where to go_

_So I chained myself to a friend_

_'__Cause I know it unlocks like a door_

_..._

J'arrive.

...

_And we will never be alone again_

_Cause it doesn't happen every day_

_Kinda counted on you being a friend_

_Can I give it up or give it away_

_Now I thought about what I wanna say_

_But I never really know where to go_

_So I chained myself to a friend_

_'__Cause I know it unlocks like a door_

...

J'ai un peu peur que tu sois en colère. Peut-être que tu préférerais que je continue sans toi.

Je ne peux pas. Tu le sais en plus. Alors ne te mets pas à gueuler quand je serais là. Je t'en prie. Ne crie pas.

Parce que pour le moment je ne suis pas avec toi. Et ça me bousille. Regarde moi et ose me dire que tu veux que je vive comme ça !

Tu vois. Je veux être avec toi.

Je veux planer dans leur mémoire avec toi. Je veux être un souvenir heureux. Je veux qu'ils ne se souviennent de nous que comme ça. Avec ce sourire sur nos faces. Ce sourire.

C'est tout ce que je pouvais faire avec toi.

Sourire.

Et je souris de nouveau maintenant que je te rejoins enfin.

Ça fait longtemps que ce n'est pas arrivé.

J'espère qu'il comprendront. Je ne peux pas vivre sans sourire.

...

_I don't understand, don't get upset_

_I'm not with you_

_We're swimming around_

_It's all I do, when I'm with you_

...

Je suis là. Maintenant.

...

_And we will never be alone again_

_Cause it doesn't happen every day_

_Kinda counted on you being a friend_

_Can I give it up or give it away_

_Now I thought about what I wanna say_

_But I never really know where to go_

_So I chained myself to a friend_

_'__Cause I know it unlocks like a door_

* * *

><p>Là dessus, j'espère que ça vous a plut. Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir !<p>

Je vous embrasse.


End file.
